figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Developer Console
The Developer Console is a cheat found in several unfinished games. It consists of a text window where commands can be entered to achieve in-game effects. Deliverance and Beast Signer share a game engine and therefore have developer consoles with identical operation. The console can be opened and closed with the key combination Alt+C. It appears at the bottom of the screen as >_, where the arrow indicates the console's location, and the underscore is a placeholder that can be replaced with the command to be entered. The Rise of Yalortism also has a developer console. This one is, however, permanently offscreen and can never be viewed. Its contents can be selected, and subsequently copied or replaced, by pressing Tab. Note that this may not work while the menu is open, and Tab has the additional effects of displaying sprite names and enabling/disabling menu access. Commands As this is a developer tool, it is not very robust against misuse. Using commands with improper syntax or missing parameters is likely to cause the game to crash. The following is a list of all commands, together with proper syntax, the game(s) in which they are implemented, and notes on their purpose and operation. ;b1 :Syntax: b1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command gives the player 99 Bullets. Since Bullets no longer exist in either game, they appear as undefined items in Deliverance, while the command does nothing in Beast Signer due to its inventory being sorted by type. ;b2 :Syntax: b2 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command gives the player 99 IceBullets. Since IceBullets no longer exist in either game, they appear as undefined items in Deliverance, while the command does nothing in Beast Signer due to its inventory being sorted by type. ;b3 :Syntax: b3 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command gives the player 99 FireBullets. Since FireBullets no longer exist in either game, they appear as undefined items in Deliverance, while the command does nothing in Beast Signer due to its inventory being sorted by type. ;Flash :Syntax: Flash :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command triggers a white flash visual effect. In Beast Signer, the opening menu cancels this, so it only works if the menu is already open. ;GetAllBeasts :Syntax: GetAllBeasts :Found in: The Rise of Yalortism :This command should fill the in-game Bestiary. Since The Rise of Yalortism has no bestiary, the command does nothing. ;GetAllItems :Syntax: GetAllItems :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command is meant to give ten of every item to the player, but doesn't work in either game. ;GetCoords :Syntax: GetCoords :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command returns the player's current coordinates. ;GetGold :Syntax: GetGold Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command gives the player the specified amount of money. ;GetItem :Syntax: GetItem Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command spawns the specified item in the player's inventory. ;GetMap :Syntax: GetMap :Syntax: GetMap Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command should give the player the current or specified area map. Since area maps are no longer key items in either game, it does nothing. ;GetRootVar :Syntax: GetRootVar Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer, The Rise of Yalortism :This command returns the specified root variable. ;GetSkill :Syntax: GetSkill Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command should cause the main character to learn the specified skill. Since neither game has the main character able to use predefined skills, it does nothing. ;GetVar :Syntax: GetVar Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer, The Rise of Yalortism :This command returns the specified variable. ;LevelUp :Syntax: LevelUp Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command causes the party to level up the specified number of times. It works properly in Deliverance, although large amounts may cause the game to lag. In Beast Signer, due to the lack of a standard party or levels, it simply drops the main character's maximum HP to 0. ;ListObj :Syntax: ListObj Param1 :Found in: Beast Signer :This command returns the specified array. ;MassStFX :Syntax: MassStFX Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command inflicts all party members, and all enemies if in combat, with the specified status effect (in 3-letter abbreviation form). Due to the lack of player status effects and standard parties, it does nothing in Beast Signer. ;NoBattles :Syntax: NoBattles :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command toggles random battles on and off. ;Restore :Syntax: Restore :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command returns the entire party to full HP and MP, and removes all status effects. In Beast Signer, it instead lowers the main character's maximum HP to match their current HP. ;ReturnAll :Syntax: ReturnAll :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer, The Rise of Yalortism :This command returns all root variables. As such, it tends to fill the console with a massive block of mostly useless data. ;SetRootVar :Syntax: SetRootVar Param1,Param2 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer, The Rise of Yalortism :This command sets the root variable specified by Param1 to the value specified by Param2. ;SetVar :Syntax: SetVar Param1,Param2 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer, The Rise of Yalortism :This command sets the variable specified by Param1 to the value specified by Param2. ;Shutup :Syntax: Shutup :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer, The Rise of Yalortism :This command ends the current dialogue. It only works in The Rise of Yalortism; due to differences in the dialogue system it does nothing in the other games. ;UndefeatBoss :Syntax: UndefeatBoss Param1 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command causes the specified boss to respawn. It does nothing in Beast Signer due to the trainers and mission bosses being tracked separately. ;Warp :Syntax: Warp Param1,Param2,Param3 :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer, The Rise of Yalortism :This command should move the player to the specified screen and coordinates. In all three games it is broken and causes the game to crash on use. ;YODA :Syntax: YODA :Found in: Deliverance, Beast Signer :This command gives the player 5 Lightsabers. Since Lightsabers no longer exist in either game, they appear as undefined items in Deliverance, while the command does nothing in Beast Signer due to its inventory being sorted by type. Gallery DLVRDevConsole.png|The console in Deliverance BSGNDevConsole.png|The console in Beast Signer Category:Deliverance Category:Beast Signer Category:The Rise of Yalortism